<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Trail Concert by Entomolojest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950448">Dark Trail Concert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entomolojest/pseuds/Entomolojest'>Entomolojest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NiGHTS: Broken Shore Main Story/Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NiGHTS into Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>NiGHTs is only mentioned lol, Nightopia, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entomolojest/pseuds/Entomolojest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally an RP starter, Kit wanders their Nightopia alone. </p><p>Hopefully this will be a prelude for things to come because man... do I have NiGHTs OCs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NiGHTS: Broken Shore Main Story/Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Trail Concert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit enjoyed NiGHTs's company, they really did, but the Dark Trail was best savored alone. They stood at the top of a gentle hill, admiring the breeze peeled through the fields of lavender below like a purple sea, as the moon glistened on the night dew. Kit inhaled and held the frosty sting of the night air, mingled with the spruce and sweet, spongy fungi. Lanterns floated lazily over faerie circles and illuminated a thin path, hardly traveled, so that it gave the perfect kaleidoscope of foliage.</p><p>Kit basked in the detail, the ever-expanding Intelligence of the Earth. On hikes, they were at peace, and the insects mummered in agreement. Turning from the lavender fields, they trudged down the path and followed their nose to the river; a thin, meandering thing, but swelling with fireflies and toads. Twigs and stones crunched underfoot, as brisk as their breath.</p><p>And in a dream, everything was perfect. They skid down a slope, hopped over a boulder, and skipped to the soggy shore. As if begging for them to sit, an inviting split spruce stump, thicker than concrete, was nestled in just the right clearing to watch the stars dance.</p><p>They plucked a pebble and tossed it into the river, smiling at the plop and resounding croak of a nearby toad. They recalled stories of kelpies alluring children to ride them under the moon, and with a snap, lept back into the water to drown their meal. The thought morphed the Nightopia: Shadows of willowy mares reflected the moon's light, dashing on the river. Kit wasn't scared, but rather amused.</p><p>Knowing fae folk as well as they did, Kit found it vital to give them something in return for their visit. NiGHTs had taught them how to summon an invisible instrument. They could dream up a saxophone all well and good, but filling the keys with your imagination was a power unlike any other.</p><p>They straightened into playing position, imagining their lips around the reed, the wooden fancy kind so out of their budget, tasting the grooves and pine long past.</p><p>Kit stopped ruminating and played.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>